


Devoted Adoration

by cjg



Series: Much Much Later [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Day Drinking, F/M, Future Fic, Light Angst, all the cliches, most of the tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjg/pseuds/cjg
Summary: Three different looks into a day in the future where Percy finds himself overly doting on and supporting Vex, much to his delight.Or The one where Whitestone prepares to have political guests that Vex is both dreading and looking forward to seeing.No actual smut, but it's alluded to heavily.





	1. Percy

Vex rarely rises before dawn these days.

Only on particular mornings when the list of what she has to do is as long as her arm, does she leave the furnace like embrace that is his arms so early.

She leaves him alone in bed this particular morning after kissing him awake and extracting a promise that he will be in the library at midday, during the servants' luncheon to help her with something. His half awake brain only has a small inkling of what she could be talking about.

 

Right now he hopes he's right.

 

He's sitting comfortably in their favorite armchair, legs resting on the large matching ottoman, book in hand when he hears Vex entering the library in a rush and quickly closing the door and moving toward him.

She stops not ten feet from him, hair lifted high into a large messy wet bun like it usually is after being washed and she has no shoes on. What excites him the most is that she's wearing his blue coat tied together like a bathrobe, and based on the lack of any creases in the coat or other visible layers, absolutely nothing else underneath.

She catches his eyes and asks him so casually like she's asking him to pass her a quill. "Percy darling, would you help me get out of my head for say, the next hour or so."

 

He loves being right.

 

Slowly nodding, never breaking eye contact as he places his book on the side table. He beckons her over with both hands.

Vex's hands find his and she sits much further from him than he'd like on the edge of the ottoman.

"Before we start I have to just give you one rule. There can not be any visible marks above here and that includes my shoulders" Moving one hand to just above her breasts. "A few of the gowns you suggested I have made for this week may have ended up a little more low cut than usual."

She lowers her eyes pretending to be demure until the grin on her face tilts a little, breaking the facade. Her eyes now fixed on the strained crotch of his pants.

Vex makes pulling her toward him easy, settling her on top of the lower part of his thighs, her legs on either side of his.

He keeps his hands in hers and squeezes lightly, "Oh really, may I ask about sleeve length then, and what about your back, do any of these gowns that I haven't seen yet have a low back that I should be worried about? Most importantly, where exactly would you most like me to worship you, my dear."

Her laugh is infectious, he knows they are both being truly ridiculous. "Darling, do be realistic, it's early fall in Whitestone, all the gowns have long sleeves and yes they do cover my back. As to where you may worship me, I have some definite ideas of where to start" she moves forward and sits down directly on top of his crotch making herself comfortable and him increasingly uncomfortable, "but after that, anywhere I haven't already told you not to seems fair don't you think?"

He takes the coat ties in his hands and looks directly into Vex's eyes. "That does sound perfectly reasonable to me, may I?" slightly tugging at the ties.

Her response is a smile that lights up her face. Loosening the knot takes no time at all and in seconds she is laid bare to him. His hands find her waist and settle there on her warm, not quite dry, skin.

She leans towards him, putting exquisite pressure down on him and the moan that releases from his mouth is long and drawn out. The kiss she places on his lips is so chaste in comparison. She's quickly retreating back away from his face before he can respond with a kiss of his own.

He takes some control by moving his right hand to her back and bringing her face back down to his. Kissing just below her left ear and then whispering "If you want out of your head, you must let me begin sometime Vex."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is in the pov of ex-chancellor to Whitestone, Archibald Desne. 
> 
>  
> 
> I absolutely love Archibald Desne, his reaction to finding out that Percy is alive and in front of him and their conversation afterward makes me cry every single time.  
> Episode 30  
> https://youtu.be/MtS1LGdqxuI?t=2h32m55s
> 
> I also love that Vex winked at him while disguised as an old woman.


	2. Archibald Desne

Why Cassandra sends him to find Percival and Lady Vex'ahlia to remind them when the delegation will be arriving he understands fully.

But there is probably no need of this reminder, there is no way that Lady Vex'ahlia could have possibly forgotten when they are arriving today, she's been both dreading and looking forward to today for weeks.

None the less Archie goes looking for the couple, even though finding them sometimes can be difficult.

Cassandra had said to check the library first, and historically she's not wrong. They both seem to enjoy the quiet of the now rarely used library.

Opening the door and heading to their preferred corner of the library he averts his eyes just in case.

A quick glance in the direction of the armchair confirms that they are there and as far as his good eye can tell they are both clothed, thank Pelor, but also asleep, a large blue blanket covering most of the pair.

Percival stirs awake, sensing the intrusion. He acknowledges Archie with a nod, then he gets distracted, stopping to gaze down at his companion who is still fast asleep using the young lord's chest as a pillow.

The look of devoted adoration that appears on Percival's face transports Archie into the past and it's like he's looking into the quiet moments of a newly married Frederick and Johanna.

If only these two were already married as well. Their wedding at Winter's Crest can not come soon enough.

Pushing out of the cobwebs of his mind back to the present, breaking the silence seems a shame but he does have a message to deliver.

"Percival, Cassandra just wanted me to find you two and let you know that the delegation will be arriving in just over four hours from now and that the two of you should make yourselves ready to receive them."

The spell is broken at his words and both Percival and Lady Vex'ahlia react. Percival shifts to look at Archie and Lady Vex'ahlia opens her eyes and tilts her head further into Percival's chest and groans loudly.

"Yes thank you, Archie, we will be ready in time" there's a chuckle in his response at Lady Vex'ahlia's expense.

Archie can't help but stay in their presence just a little longer, he loves how good they are for each other. "It's funny it's like Cassandra knew you'd fall asleep."

"But she did know," the muffled, groggy voice of Lady Vex'ahlia replies. Percival once again looking down at her as she speaks.

"I told her we were going to take a nap at midday."

"That was very good thinking Lady Vex'ahlia, and my I say your planning skills for the past few weeks have been exemplary. Except for the few things that could not be done until today, I believe all preparations for this visit were completed at least two days ago."

"That's high praise from Archie, Vex. Never take that for granted." the smile on Percival's face is infectious, and Archie finds himself grinning at the pair.

Lady Vex'ahlia's answer is muffled because she's still speaking into Percival's chest but, even at his age, he can clearly hear, "Thank you, Archie. I did my best."

Percival lifts his head once more, "Now Archie if you could go send a servant to let Cassandra know that we are awake and that we'll be ready well before the appointed time, you can get back to whatever you are supposed to be doing. I can't understand why Cassandra sent you specifically as an errand boy. I know you also have to dress and get ready for this evening."

"Honestly I think Cassandra was trying to avoid a repeat of the last time a servant came looking for the two of you and found you not quite fit to be seen, she doesn't want the castle filled with gossip before the delegation arrives today." at that Lady Vex'ahlia lifts her head to look at him for the first time since the conversation began.

"That whole thing was my fault" Lady Vex'ahlia is quick to add, as she always is.

"As you keep saying Lady Vex'ahlia but I'm sure he" gesturing towards Percival, a chuckle in his voice, "is just as guilty."

  


	3. Vex

Once Archie leaves and the quiet once again descends upon them, Percy moves to kiss the top of her head then starts to run his hand back and forth over her back.

The scratchy wool of his shirtsleeve a stark contrast to the warmth of his fingers.

Vex breaks the silence quietly, "I really do love that old man, he's like the kind of grandfather everyone wishes they had. At first glance, you would expect him to be a stern and boring sort but when you least expect it he says some of the most humorous and inappropriate things I've ever heard. He could give Scanlan a run for his money."  
  
She can feel the smile form on his lips against her head, "Vex, I know exactly why Cass sent Archie to find us. She thinks his eye is getting worse and the enchantment on his glasses needs to be strengthened, but apparently, he's been resistant. He'd probably have to be within five feet of us to even have any idea that you're not wearing anything under the coat or that it's even a coat at all."

"Bless Cass," she says while rising out of his arms and moves to put on and tie the coat together again.

"When I told her that we'd be in the library asleep in the early afternoon she seemed to know exactly what I really meant. She really does have a gift for juggling everyone and everything to her will doesn't she?"

"Speaking from experience?" His teasing tone brings her back to the present, to the air between them. 

She turns around then to look at Percy, intending to stick her tongue out at him, but she finds his eyes closed, a smirk on his lips, still unmoved. It seems like he is trying his best to sink as far into the armchair as he can.

She always feels guilty making him move when he looks so relaxed, a bribe perhaps will soften him into moving. "If you'd be interested darling you can help pick out which gown I'll wear tonight. What did you call it, my noble armor, looking your best when you may be at your worst. I'd really like your opinion. Then if there is the time, I'll help you bathe." She adds this to the end almost as an afterthought.

His eyes, now open, actually widen at the last bit.

"By help me bathe, you mean what exactly?" Hopeful that she means the better version of bathe, which she does.

"If we leave now and head to my room directly, make a decision quickly and then go to our room, I should have some time to join you before a maid comes to help me dress at four."

He gets up immediately, straightens out his clothing and takes her hand in his, leading her towards the door. She lets a smug smile appear on her face while his back is turned, a master juggler she most certainly is.

Stealthing through the castle is easy, especially once they reach the wing used for the family since the largest part of the work being done right now is happening on the ground floor.

Once they reach her room she moves to her wardrobe to get the gowns out and lays them on the bed. He spends a few moments looking at each one then looking back up at her, his eyes soft, eventually settling on a dark teal gown with bright gold accents.

Percy breaks the silence suddenly "Dressing at four to be ready at five thirty, that's cutting it a little fine time-wise before their arrival at six."

"I know, it's like the maids don't trust me not to bolt from the castle out of sheer nerves. I may have joked about it but I'd never actually do it." She says softly while going over all of the emergency phrases she's figured out with Percy and Cassandra in her head, just in case she needs to be rescued from conversations with insufferable elves.

"Besides, I'd never disappoint Valora in that way, it is so good of Devana to let her come with them at all. I did tell you about her last letter, right? She was just so sweet, she's looking forward to seeing Vax and me, and everyone else so much. She can not wait to see Scanlan again. I'm so proud of her. She actually wrote, "hang our father and his shitty prejudices" in the letter I received last month."

"I know I was there when you read it, you cried." He says while looking her straight in the eye, what he see's there she doesn't know but it's enough to make him move around the bed towards her.

Bringing the dark teal gown with him, he places it down in front of her and then gathers her in his arms.

He grounds her like no other, the strength that she always feels when they are together is so comforting that in this moment she feels fearless. 

"Dearest Vex, I will stay by your side the entire time and we will make it clear that their prejudices will not be tolerated here in Whitestone. Either they make this trade agreement with you while treating you as an equal, or we won't make a deal at all." She shifts slightly out of the embrace to look at his face.

What is Percy even talking about? Of course, they have to make this trade agreement work, the amount of goods that Syngorn is willing to trade with them is immense.

Her confusion must show because Percy starts speaking again "The whole council is in agreement with this, Syngorn approached us wanting to make friends and increase trade. We don't need or want their friendship if they are just going to continue being shits with superiority complexes."

Finally, her emotions get the better of her because she starts to cry then she starts to laugh. This is so overwhelming, this stupidly wonderful man and their amazingly stupid city would pass up a good business opportunity out of loyalty to her without a thought. 

Thank the gods they have her to look out for their best interests. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

Percy kisses her cheeks but then steps away from her, taking her hand in his, leading her into the hallway and towards their room. 

"I am going to find us the best bloody bottle of wine I can and pour us both large glasses, then we are going to get settled in this bath." He says as he opens the door to their room revealing the large tub already full with hot scented water.

"I'm going to show you how much I adore you, you're going to get dressed in that wonderful teal gown, and then we will face these awful people together. How does that sound?" The smile on his face is so sincere, all he wants to do right now is please her. 

Oh, how she loves this man.

"It sounds like you want us to day drink, why didn't I think of that? There might still be a bottle of red in the bag of colding from our last time in Ank'harel, get it out, I'll get the glasses."


End file.
